Eli Hitohanna
Introduction Generally keeping to himself, much like a loner, Eli tends to enjoy his peaceful times and breaks, often seen reading English classics with much gusto. In a relationship with [https://blooming-stars.fandom.com/wiki/Fujikata_Hagarashi Fujikata Hagarashi], His blunt personality and sometimes snobbish aura can sometimes be off-putting. Appearance Eli has green eyes, with a tattoo underneath his right eye, faint one, of three diamonds. He has a slender but strong build, as well as red hair that is typically kept up in a pony tail, and bangs pinned back messily. His ears are pierced in two places, and the piercings are linked with a small chain that then dangles to hold a cross on the end. Outside of school, he usually is seen in rather goth/punk apparel, as well as a lip piercing. Background Orphaned at a young age due to a tragic car accident his parents, who were famous musician/composer, were involved in, Eli and his twin sister (Hatira) have been raised by his much older sister since the age of around 10 years old. Born with severe developmental delays due to in utero complications, Eli didn't reach the majority of his intellectual flags until well into his grade school years. Most delayed was his speech, which was the topic of much bullying when he was a small child. However, as he grew up, he retained information like a sponge, which aided in his learning, and with loads of therapy the minute he showed signs of talking, he learned how to speak properly. He was taught music from the time he could make noises, and excels playing string instruments, like the guitar and the violin, which he plays in times when he gets bored and has no reading material to speak of (which is very rare). He prefers music of the rock genre, or classical music (yes, it’s quite eclectic, and he knows this rather well). He will, on the rare occasion, play at various music festa’s, mostly at the wishes of his sisters (they would much rather see his talents shine than be cooped up in his room with his music sheets and things). Gifted in studies, Eli’s eccentricities and often blunt, too honest way of speaking to people keeps him rather subdued in class, hence why he never usually gets into the advanced classes. He does not talk about his past experiences, especially anything related to his family, and would much rather speak about books, or other much-less personal things, better at listening to others and their issues rather than dealing with or facing his own crises. Eli used to be in a unit, CrossXHack, before they had graduated, leaving him to join up with H01-10. Personality Appearing uncaring and cool, Eli's personality is one that people either enjoy to be around, but in his experience, it's one that people find hard to be around. He can become opinionated and extremely stand-offish when people have bad opinions or are misinformed. He's got a 'little brother' personality - always finding amusement in teasing others, and sometimes can go too far. All that aside, however, and people will find that Eli is truly genuine and kind. He gets embarrassed and flustered when people start to praise him too much, only because he's not expecting the praise. He reacts poorly when others are being mistreated, often stepping in to protect them with his clever words. The only person to see him rather aloof and completely without words (both because of his delay and because he very seriously isn't expecting it) is Fujikata. Trivia * Eli's last name stands for person/human (人) and flower (花) * Eli gets extremely excited when talking about books. Especially when the other person also enjoys the same interest in them. * Eli typically uses formal language, however can go back to extremely informal, impolite language with swearing when he’s excited, or angry. * He has a great insight when it comes to self-managing, from when his parents traveled around on their own to venues and concerts. * Gets extremely flustered when complimented. Like. Extremely flustered. * He may not eat or enjoy sweets or chocolate, but he’s an extremely great baker, one that tends to make high tea and finger sweets, and more. But, that’s something he never discloses to anyone. * He does not enjoy the media and 'paparazzi' fanfare of the spotlight. Refer to a note in the spoilers for details. Spoilers: * Eli's parents were quite famous self-promoted musicians, so their whole accident would definitely have been newsworthy, but Eli's connection as their son may not be as obvious. Well, only obvious if you knew the last name of course.His dad was a composer for an orchestra he put together, his and Hatira's mom was a famous Violinist. Amalia (the eldest) was from a totally different mother figure. ** On the anniversary of his parents' death, typically he stays at home because he wants to avoid seeing the incident over and over in the public on the day. However, this didn't happen this year and after seeing and hearing so much of it being broadcasted, he ended up having a severe anxiety/panic attack at school (Ref: thread with Iori). * Eli has a bit of a speech issue when flustered (this goes back to his severe developmental delays that affected his speech formation). He doesn’t like it, or so he says, thinking that it makes him appear uncool and super informal. (It’s almost exactly like how kansai dialect sounds). When he's under high stress or has an anxiety/panic attack, he goes right back to being unable to speak at all. Appellation __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:2B Category:Second Year Category:Idol Category:H01-10 Category:Students Category:Light Music Club Category:Active Category:Student Council Category:Yumenosaki Category:Library Committee